udwfandomcom-20200213-history
Power Girl
Power Girl (real name Karen Starr) is an Ultimate Destiny Wrestling (UDW) competitor. She is a four-time former UDW World Divas Champion. Career Debut (2014) Power Girl debuted alongside Mary Marvel, defeating both her and Amelia Earhart in a triple threat contest. Shortly thereafter, she cemented herself as a top contender by defeating the dominant UDW National Women's Champion Mileena. In February 2015, Power Girl defeated Ms. Marvel to qualify for the 2015 Elimination Chamber match. UDW World Divas Champion (2015) At Hulk Bash II, Power Girl won the women's Elimination Chamber match to become the new UDW World Divas Champion. The former champion, Tina Armstrong, soon made it clear she intended to recapture the title, coming to ringside to taunt Power Girl shortly after she defeated Lara Croft. In late March, Power Girl teamed with The Amazons (Wonder Woman and Xena) to defeat Tina and the UDW Divas Tag Team Champions Tequila Sunrise (Reiko Hinomoto and Dixie Clemets). Following the match, Power Girl offered to shake Tina's hand, which she did. The two met for the title at Coast to Coast II, where Power Girl cemented her title reign be defending against the previous champion in a brutal "I Quit" match. Power Girl and Tina had a non-title rematch on April 9, which Power Girl won. However, after the match, She-Ra came to ringside and motioned that she was coming for the World Divas Championship. The two clashed at Star Wars I, where Power Girl was able to successfully defend her title against the Princess of Power. She-Ra would not relent, however, and challenged Power Girl to a non-title match on UDW Divas. After defeating her again, Power Girl put an exclamation point on her victory by assaulting She-Ra after the bell. Soon after, Power Girl was targeted by Catwoman, who had designs on the championship. Power Girl teamed with her formal rival Tina to defeat Catwoman and Black Cat on UDW Divas before successfully defending the title against her at Skeletor Show III. Power Girl's next challenger would soon become clear as, following a victory over Ms. Marvel, The Baroness came out to ringside to make her championship aspirations clear. The two faced in a submission match on UDW Divas, where The Baroness handed Power Girl her first loss when she submitted to a camel clutch. Power Girl's misfortune with The Baroness continued at Cobra Rising III, where the home field advantage allowed her to capture Power Girl's World Divas Championship. Power Girl would turn things around a week later, defeating The Baroness in a non-title match. Attempting to show there were no hard feelings, Power Girl offered a handshake to The Baroness, but the champion declined and slapped her hand away. Power Girl was awarded a rematch for the title at Gotham Nights III, where she again defeated The Baroness to become a two-time World Divas Champion. This did not sit well with The Baroness, as she interfered in a match between Power Girl and Fa Mulan, leading to Mulan scoring an upset victory over the champion. The two faced in a non-title match in September, and a frustrated Power Girl assaulted Baroness after winning the match. Tensions reached a peak at Go Planet! III, where Power Girl retained her championship in a brutal inferno match with the Baroness. Match Record Championships and accomplishments *'Ultimate Destiny Wrestling' :* UDW Divas Championship (4 times) :* Winner of the 2015 Elimination Chamber match External links Power Girl Superstar Highlight Category:UDW Competitors Category:Female Wrestlers Category:American Wrestlers Category:Kryptonian Wrestlers Category:UDW World Divas Champions Category:Elimination Chamber Winners Category:Superheroes Category:DC Comics Wrestlers